


A Game of Changes

by chrkrose



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance, not j/c friendly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrkrose/pseuds/chrkrose
Summary: A serie of one shots set into the show universe, but mixing book and show elements with the intent of fixing Jaime and Brienne characterization and overall arc.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 22
Kudos: 99





	1. 1 - Added Scene (set right after Cersei gives Jaime his golden hand and refuses to rekindle their relationship).

**Author's Note:**

> Please pay attention to the tittle of the chapters.
> 
> So this will be just connected one shots where I fix show Jaime and Brienne, especially Jaime. Whenever I write anything that will mix show elements inside the plot, I always feel the urge of writing disclaimers explaining how I don’t want certain parts of the show to be present in my fics. So I decided to write it down those changes as one shots instead. Either adding scenes I felt the need of watching on the show or changing scenes I thought were poorly written when it comes to their characters. Although a lot of it is set on the show universe, there are elements of the book and j/b personality and appearance will follow the books instead of the show. It’s my attempt of bringing both worlds together.

The sting of Cersei’s rejection is still fresh when he spots Brienne at the training yard. She has a sword in her hand, moving through drills she must have learned back when she lived in her island.

They haven’t had much time to speak properly ever since she returned him to King’s Landing. First, Loras Tyrell almost lunged for the wench as soon as he saw her, demanding justice for Renly. It took Jaime two days to finally convince his now sworn brother to talk to Brienne in the cell Jaime had send her to.

When Loras finally understood Brienne could never be the one responsible for his King’s death, it took the wench at least four days until she looked him in the eye, her mulish expression hiding nothing of her hurt over the fact he had given the order to arrest her.

It was only when he caught her around the wrist, dragging her to the nearest alcove in the Red Keep, and explained he had needed to make that decision in order to protect her, that she finally seemed to understand his reasons. Mayhaps if he had been a little more soft in his explanation, instead of calling her stubborn and pigheaded and accusing her of always misreading him, it wouldn’t have taken almost half an hour for his words to finally pass through her thick skull. Once they did though, Brienne stared at him with wide blue eyes, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of the water, until she managed to mutter an apology. When he apologized himself, she blushed and nodded, thanking him.

After that, everytime they crossed paths he would catch her eyes with his and she would repeat the same gesture, nodding before quickly dropping her gaze.

Still, the preparations for the royal wedding kept him away from her for most of the days, nevermind all the work that fell upon his hand as The Lord Commander of the Kingsguard. 

The only other time he found her was two days ago, watching Sansa Stark from afar while the girl prayed to her old gods. Jaime still hasn’t come up with a solution when it comes to the girl’s predicament that didn’t involve stealing Sansa Stark and sending her and Brienne away in the middle of the night - with at least a hundred men running hot in their heels - and the wench wasn’t very happy with their lack of options.

He wasn’t on a particular good day - having once again been treated poorly by Cersei when she summoned him to question his ability of protecting Jeoffrey now that he no longer had a hand - and once more he and Brienne ended up fighting, with Jaime asking her if she was sure they weren’t related. She sure seemed to be getting on his nerves as much as the rest of his family. 

Now, she moves gracefully, and it reminds him of when she dived from those rocks and into the river while he was still her captive. He almost doesn’t want to interrupt her, but he can’t lose the opportunity when they barely crossed paths recently.

_ “Wench!” _

As expected, Brienne stops, turning around to look at him. Her face is flushed from her efforts, freckles sticking out against the red skin. 

A drop of sweat running down her temple catches his attention. It rolls down her cheek, to her jawline, until it falls from her skin.

He can’t quite explain why, but his mood improves considerably upon seeing her face, an involuntary smile pulling on his lips.

_ “You have good posture and the reach of your arm is excellent, but you must learn not to grimace every time you lunge towards your opponent” _

She blushes profusely at his words.

_ “For how long have you been watching me, Ser?” _ She says, her words still breathy.

_ “Long enough.”  _ He walks towards where she’s standing, and the sun reflects on his new golden hand. Brienne’s eyes are draw to it. Jaime raises that arm, waving him so Brienne can see it.  _ “A gift. From my sweet sister” _ he tells her, some of the earlier bitterness towards Cersei sipping through his words.

Brienne doesn’t seem to notice.

_ “It’s… pretty.”  _ She says, but her brows furrow while she stares at it.

_ “And still, you don’t seem to like it, my lady” _

_ “Is just…”  _ she starts, biting on her bottom lip before looking at him and back to his hand.  _ “Wouldn’t a hook be more practical mayhaps?” _

That brings a laugh out of Jaime.

_ “I thought the same. I believe I have actually said that out loud. See wench, we know each other so well, even our thoughts align”  _

She rolls her eyes at that, but her already flushed skin seems to blush a new shade of red. Then she eyes his hand again.

_ “Although maybe…”  _ she starts, but doesn’t finish.

_ “Out with it. What are you thinking?” _

_ “Just… mayhaps it can be helpful, on battle. I don’t think anyone would expect you to use it.”  _

_ “Hmm.”  _ Jaime looks around. The training yard is empty, the heat of the sun keeping everyone inside the castle walls at least for a few more hours. And it is secluded enough that anyone who approaches would be seen long before they reached where they are. That gives Jaime an idea.

He spots another tourney sword laying a few steps behind Brienne, and he walks towards it, bending to pick it up with his left hand.

At some point he needs to start training again. Now it’s as good a time as ever. He turns around to look at her.

__ “Would you care for a dance, my Lady?”   
  



	2. 2 - Changed scene (set in season 4, episode 2, “The Lion and The Rose”. A remix of Jaime and Tyrion’s conversation about his golden hand and his inability to keep fighting).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this fixed universe, Jaime is training with Brienne instead of Bronn. So if this was the show, imagine there have been a few scenes of them training together, some teasing, scenes intended to show all the things Jaime thinks about at the beginning of the chapter.
> 
> Because of this change, his conversation with Tyrion goes a little different than it went on the show. Also I added a nod to the books because while this is set in the show universe, like I said on my previous notes, Jaime and Brienne personality and appearance are straight from the books, or as much as I can make it similar to the books. (But feel free to imagine Nikolaj and Gwen if you want to <3)

Jaime thought his mood would improve once he started training with Brienne. The wench is patient, willing to overlook his angry outbursts and sour mood, honest with her observations without coddling him, and even much more open to compliment him for his barely existent improvement the few times he managed to strike a blow or block her sword.  
  
Still, his instincts are all wrong. He not only has to relearn everything he was once taught as a squire, he has to get rid of every automatic response his body once used and that made him one of the best swordsmen in Westeros.

Now he’s only a shadow of himself, if that much. 

_“Your new hand is nicer than the other one.”_ Tyrion says from across the table on his solar, where both brothers are having their supper. His brother’s squire, a boy no more than two and ten, serves them wine. _“Wouldn’t you agree Pod?”_

The boy looks wide eyed at Jaime, then stares at his Golden hand. 

_“Is i-it solid gold?”_ The boy stammers, shy. Briefly, Jaime’s thoughts conjure the wench’s face. 

_“Gilded steel”_ Tyrion replies.

He proceeds to eat from his plate, but stops himself when he notices Jaime is not following him.

_“You’re not eating. Why is no one eating? My wife wastes away and my brother starves himself.”_

_“I’m not hungry”_

_“You lost a hand Jaime, not a stomach”_

If these were other times, Jaime might have laughed at his brother's poor jape. 

Tyrion grabs his goblet of wine and raises it in Jaime’s direction.

_“A toast then. To the proud Lannister children. The Dwarf, The Cripple, and the mother of madness.”_

Despite his mood, Jaime raises his hand to grab his own goblet, but too late he realizes he once more reached for the wine with his golden one, instead of the one made of flash and bone. The goblet tumbles down the table, spilling wine on its surface as well as the floor.

_“I‘ll c-clean it up Ser”_ Podrick says, but Jaime raises his hand, signaling for him to stop.

_“No, I’ll do it. Leave us.”_

The boy nods and leaves at once, the door closing behind him with a heavy thud.

_“It’s only wine,”_ Tyrion says, turning his own goblet and spilling the rest of his wine on the table as well. 

Jaime sighs, affection for his brother warring inside himself with the feeling of absolute defeat that has plagued him ever since he faced the reality of his maiming.

_“I can’t fight anymore”_ he tells Tyrion, his voice hoarse and much lower than usual.

_“What about your left?”_

Jaime thinks of Brienne, of how she spent every day for the past sennight raising before the sun was up in the sky to meet him where they arranged to train without anyone noticing or hearing them. Jaime has found a hidden place down Aegon’s hill, beneath the shadows of The Red Keep, the sea hitting the rocks reminding him faintly of Casterly Rock.

_“I can hold a sword, but all my instincts are wrong.”_ Bitterly he remembers Cersei’s questions that sounded more like accusations. _How will you protect my son? What if something happens to Joffrey?_ Jaime’s feelings mirror his twin at this moment. _“How can I protect the King when I can hardly wipe my own ass?”_

_“You’re the Lord Commander now,”_ Tyrion says. _“Command. Let others do the fighting. When was the last time Father used a sword?”_

Jaime laughs at that.

_“I’m not Father. I’m the Kingslayer. Who now can’t even slay a pigeon.”_

Right at this moment, someone knocks on the door. 

_“Come inside,”_ Tyrion says.

A septa enters Tyrion’s sollar.

_“Forgive me for the interruption my Lord. I just wanted to let you know the dress you commissioned for Lady Sansa is ready.”_

_“Perfect. Thank you septa…”_

_“Donyse, my Lord”_

_“Thank you Septa Donyse. The dress will be paid by the crown. You can search for my Lord Father.”_

The septa nods, turning to leave.

_“Wait”._ Jaime says. Septa Donyse turns to look at him. _“Septa, come find me in an hour near the gardens by the white sword tower. I have need of a dress as well.”_

_“Yes my Lord. Should I charge the crown as well?”_

_“No, I’ll pay for this one. Thank you”._

The septa finally leaves, and once Jaime looks back at Tyrion, his brother has both eyebrows raised.

_“I think Cersei has enough dresses that this would hardly impress her… unless… I don’t think Father will be pleased with your new choice of garments brother”_

Jaime laughs, serving himself more wine and drinking a bit from his goblet.

_“It’s for the w-... it’s for Brienne. All of our belongings were stolen on the road, I don’t think she has anything appropriate to wear to Joffrey's wedding, nothing that befits a highborn lady at least”._

_“Oh, your honored guest. I have completely forgotten about her”_ Tyrion says, but his tone implies he has done anything but forgotten about Brienne’s presence in The Red Keep. Jaime feels suddenly defensive of her, not willing to discuss the wench with his brother. 

_“Serve me some of that boar, will you? I’m a cripple now.”_

Fortunately, Tyrion seems to drop the subject for the time being.

_“It tastes fantastic,”_ Tyrion says while he serves Jaime’s plate. “ _Cersei can’t get enough of it since one killed Robert for her”._  
  



	3. 3 - Added Scene (Set after Jaime and Tyrion’s conversation on the last chapter, and after Jaime refuses to leave the Kingsguard when his father gifts him the Valyrian Sword, but before Joffrey’s wedding).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: there’s Twincest in this chapter. Nothing much, but still, if this is triggering for you, skip to the end notes to see what this chapter was about. 
> 
> I finally have a plan for this fic and it’s going to be a “show endgame” but with j/b from the books characterization. Cersei is also more taken from the books than show Cersei, but there will be a mix of both sometimes. I’m facing this fic as an exercise of how I would have written j/b story into the show, working with the elements D&D had in hand, and how I think it could have been way better than what they did. It’s like I’m D&D, but more intelligent and prettier, and how I would not fuck up like they did lol. Since I think the story for Jaime and Brienne went downhill from season four onwards, that’s what I’m focusing on. Pretend that everything from season 1 to 3 happened exactly like the show did (except with j/b road trip, I would add more elements from the books like Brienne jumping into the River). I will focus on j/b, but I will say in the notes what it’s happening with other plots if they change in my mind as well (or if you guys feel the need to ask in the comments).

Jaime’s head aches, and he wants nothing more than to fall asleep and forget his father’s words from earlier in the day. 

He opens the door of his quarters in The White Sword Tower to find Cersei seated on his bed, moonlight and the few candles, the only source of light in his room. He closes it quickly, unless someone might see her.

_ “Brother”  _ she whispers, before standing to her feet and walking towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She’s trembling, the thin fabric of her nightgown cold against his hand when he wraps his arms around her. 

_ “What’s the matter?” _ Jaime can hear her sniffs, the wetness on his neck where her face is pressed against his skin.  _ “Cersei, what's the matter?” _

_ “Father, he…”  _ she chokes, more tears preventing her from completing a full sentence. Jaime rubs her back, soothing, presses a kiss to the skin of her neck. 

Things have been shaken between them ever since his return, but now she’s here, in his arms again. Perhaps all the thoughts he had about her were wrong. All the doubts, the strange feeling of not seeing himself in her like he used to see. Perhaps he should have been more understanding of what she had gone through while he was away. 

_ “Tell me”  _ he whispers against her skin, trying to comfort her. She needs him, and he couldn’t be here for her in this past year, but he will be here for her now. 

She leans back to look at him, her green eyes sparkling with tears.

_ “Father will marry me to Loras Tyrell. He’ll have him removed from the Kingsguard on the morrow, and we are to marry a fortnight after Joffrey’s wedding…. he’ll have me removed from the Small Council, I’ll no longer be Queen, he’ll send me away from my son… Jaime, you must stop him! Please… please, you need…” _ she breaks down in tears once more, and he pulls her in his arms, rubbing her back to calm her down.

_ “I’ll talk to him.. A marriage between you and Loras to secure The Reach is not necessary. Margaery will be Queen in three days, what more do they want? I will- _

_ “No!”  _ Cersei yells, pushing him away from her and stepping away from his embrace.  _ “He won’t listen to you Jaime! Don’t you see? You lost all of his good will the moment you refused to leave the Kingsguard. He won’t listen!” _

She walks to him again, grabbing his face between her palms.

_ “You must kill Loras, Jaime. You need to. It is the only way. Otherwise father will send me away from here… away from you”  _ Cersei’s mouth slants against his own, hard enough he feels the inner side of his upper lip against his teeth.  _ “He’s trying to break us apart. We can’t let that happen. You can’t let that happen Jaime. Don’t let that happen” _

She kisses him again, hot and wet, her breasts pressed against his chest, her warm skin close to the touch. And is everything he had wanted to feel for so long, everything he longed for all these months rotting in a dungeon in Riverrun. 

But her words are still ringing loud in the air, swirling in his mind. Jaime’s hands, flesh and gold, come up to push her gently away. He breaks the kiss.

_ “You want me to kill Loras.” _

Cersei blinks, staring at him, unshed tears still swimming in her eyes.

_ “We won’t let anyone stand between us.” _

_ “Loras hasn’t done anything to earn his death, Cersei” _

She takes another step back. His arms fall to his side.

_ “Will you let him take me away?” _

_ “I will convince him to refuse father’s proposal. I bet he does not wish to marry you as much as you don’t wish to be married to him.” _

Cersei’s eyes harden, and she purses her lips while staring at him. There’s a line around her mouth, as if she ate something rotten, something disgusting. He remembers that look well, from the day she rejected him, after gifting him his golden hand.

It lasts no more than two seconds, but even the perfect lines of her face can’t overshadow how  _ … unpleasant  _ she looks in those few moments.

She strengthens her shoulders, and all traces of tears, all the fragility she displayed, is gone. 

_ “I shouldn’t have come. I should have known you would be nothing but a disappointment”  _

She walks by him, to the door. But stops right before opening it.

_ “See that you shave that beard for the wedding, will you? You’re becoming more gray than golden, brother. It’s not a good look on you”  _

Then she leaves, the door closing behind her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cersei goes to Jaime and informs him of their father’s plan of marrying her to Loras. She asks Jaime to kill Loras so she won’t have to marry him. Jaime refuses to do it, offering other solutions to prevent her wedding. Cersei storms off, angry that Jaime doesn’t want to do her bidding.
> 
> Next chapter, we get into Joffrey’s wedding and what scenes I would change or add.


	4. 4 - Added and Changed Scenes (Set in season 4, episode 2, “ The Lion and The Rose”. Added scenes between Jaime and Brienne and a rework of Jaime and Loras scene).

Jaime hasn’t seen Brienne in the Sept, but that had been expected. Crowded as it was, and with him being positioned close to Joffrey, she wouldn’t be visible to his eye. She was of noble birth, yes, but not noble enough to warrant a seat close to The King and The New Queen. 

He does see her now, standing near the entrance of the garden where the feast is taking place. Joffrey and Margaery are already in their seats, and while he keeps an eye on them or any threat that might arise, he’s allowed to enjoy the feast as long as there aren’t any exaggerations that could interfere with his duty.

She looks as ugly as ever, Jaime decides. But this dress seems to fit her better than the pink rag she was forced to use back in Harrenhal. 

_ “Blue is a good color on you, my lady,”  _ he says from behind Brienne, and she startles, looking back at him with wide blue eyes.  _ “It goes well with your eyes”.  _

_ She does have astonishing eyes _ .

Brienne blushes vividly, and even her neck seems a bit flushed from where Jaime stands. 

_ “T-thank you Ser, I…”  _ she bites her bottom lip, looking everywhere but at him.  _ “The bodice is p-padded, to give it that shape”  _

Jaime raises an eyebrow, an amused smile playing on his lips, and Brienne’s face becomes even redder than before. He wouldn’t believe it possible, but here he is, watching it happening.

_ “You look… ”  _ she starts, looking him up and down, and then stares right in his eyes.  _ “The white cloak… it becomes you.” _

He feels something clench in his stomach at her words, and he swallows, trying to keep the smile in place. 

There’s a silence between them that feels tense with a feeling he can’t quite recognize. Jaime doesn’t know what to say to her, so he changes the subject instead.

_ “Why aren’t you enjoying the feast? Is the food not to your taste? I’m sure we can find some stale bread and dirty water from a riverbank, if you miss the taste of our main course in the Riverlands” _

Brienne purses her lips, wrinkling her nose, and something about that expression gives away how young she is.

_ “Do not bother, Ser.”  _

_ “So, why are you standing here then? Come, let’s enjoy the celebration. Gods know there are very few reasons to throw another one”  _

_ “Aren’t you on duty? As Lord Commander?” _

_ “It does not mean I need to stand in the shadows with a sour face and scaring the guests that happen to cross my path” _

Brienne scowls at his words.

_ “I am not the one keeping you here Ser. You might leave if you wish”  _

Jaime smiles widely. He doesn’t know what’s so amusing about getting Brienne worked up, but he enjoys it immensely. 

_ “Come,”  _ he says again, stretching his palm to her.

She stares at his hand and then his face. Huge blue eyes, even bluer in the light of the day.  _ I haven’t seen eyes like these in the whole of The Seven Kingdoms.  _

_ “Where?” _ She asks

_ “Why, to the feast, my lady. I wish to dance with you.”  _

Brienne takes a step back from him, already shaking her head.

_ “Jaime, I d-do not know how to dance” _

He gives her a deadpan stare.

_ “You are a highborn lady, and I have seen your footwork enough times to know you certainly know how to dance. And don’t think I forgot what you told me the last time we crossed swords while training, just a day ago. You danced with Renly Baratheon once. You owe me a dance as well” _

_ “I fail to see wha-“ _

_ “Lady Brienne!”  _

Right at that moment, Lady Olenna Tyrell steps closer to where they are, coming from the feast. 

_ “Look at you, you look marvelous.”  _ Brienne blushes anew, but before she can say anything, Lady Olenna intertwines their arms together.  _ “Would you walk with me to the palace, my dear? I could use the company while I search for one of my maids. Queen Margaery has asked about you earlier. Have you paid your compliments to the King and Queen yet?” _

_ “N-no, my Lady. I was going to when the crowd b-” _

_ “Terrific. You help me search, then we return to the feast so you can do it.”  _ Lady Olenna says, pulling Brienne along with her. Then the old woman lands her eyes on Jaime.

There’s knowledge in that gaze. Knowledge and a warning that Jaime fails to understand, but it leaves him cold. It’s enough to make him take a step back while she turns to Brienne once more.  _ “Tell me about your Lord Father. It’s been a while since I laid eyes on him.” _ She keeps talking, smiling at Brienne while they walk away from him. 

Jaime is left standing alone where Brienne once had been.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Neither Lady Olenna or Brienne had returned to the feast yet by the time Jaime had covered the surrounding area by the second time. Had he imagined the look Olenna Tyrell had given him? He was never as good in the games of court as Cersei and Tyrion. Perhaps he should discuss that with his brother, ask for his opinion. He knows Olenna has been spending some time discussing matters with his father, knows she had a part in arranging Loras and Cersei’s match. Had Tywin brought up Brienne’s name in one of those conversations? Is she in any danger? 

He’s quite lost in his thoughts, hand scratching his beard while his eyes roam aimless, and that’s why he doesn’t see when Loras Tyrell walks backwards from where he stands, crashing his back against Jaime’s shoulder while he paces the rows of guests. 

_ “Ser Jaime! I’m very sorry.” _

Jaime shakes his head, dismissing his apology.

_ “Ser Loras, it’s quite alright”.  _

Loras nods, and both men stare at the table where Margaery is standing, trading words with Cersei. Both women smile and Cersei turns back to her seat, while Margaery sits back besides Joffrey.

_ “Your sister looks very beautiful” _ Jaime comments, a sudden pang of guilt catching him by surprise. Had he accepted Tywin’s idea, had he caved to his father’s wishes, he would be the one marrying Margaery today instead. He cares none for Margaery Tyrell and it’s more than relieved in not being tied in a match to further their houses ambitions, but he knows what the girl will endure in Joffrey’s hands, if what he heard about Sansa is anything to go by. He’s sworn to protect the King as well as the Queen, and he’ll have any of his sworn brother’s hand cut off if they do as much as think of obeying any of Joffrey’s commands as they did with Sansa.

But behind the doors of the King and the Queen’s bedchambers, there’s nothing he can do to protect Margaery from her King.

_ “As does yours”,  _ Loras tells him back, and it takes a moment for Jaime to understand he’s talking about Cersei.

She does look beautiful, that much is true. 

_ “Looking forward to your wedding?”  _ Jaime asks, watching Loras carefully.

_ “Very much”  _ he says, with a pleased smile on his lips. But it doesn’t reach his eyes.  _ Even so, Olenna taught him well, _ Jaime thinks. 

_ “Lady Olenna and Lord Tywin are both rather keen on the prospect”  _ Jaime comments with levity.

_ “They certainly are,”  _ Loras says.

_ “Perhaps they should get married instead”  _ Jaime quips with a smile, and Loras returns the gesture. For anyone else passing by, they are two men discussing amenities, enjoying each other’s company while the feast happens around them.

_ “Your sister is quite lovely though. I’m certain she’ll be a very good wife, Ser Jaime”.  _

Jaime 's smile widens.

_ “As your possible future brother in law, it’s my duty to warn you,”  _ Jaime starts, in the same easy tone as before, a smile still in place on his face,  _ “she will murder you in your sleep. If you somehow manage to put a child in her first, she will murder him first, long before he draws his first breath.” _

Loras' face falls, his eyes widening while he stares at Jaime. He knows what the younger man is trying to find in his eyes. Jealousy. Anger. Hatred. 

He won’t find any of it. 

Jaime puts a hand on Loras’ shoulder, his eyes trying to convey the truth in his words. How they are more for Loras’ benefit than anyone else.  _ You don’t know what she’s capable of. Would you rather die poisoned in your sleep or with a sword in your hand? _ Jaime knows what he would choose, in a heartbeat.

_ “Luckily for you, none of this will happen. Because you’ll never marry her.” _

Something seems to harden in Loras’ eyes, then understanding blooms in his stare. He clenches his jaw, nods.

_ “I see…”  _ he says, eyes drifting to the Lords and Ladies attending the feast and then to the Royal table. Jaime follows his gaze, watching his sweet sister staring adoringly at Joffrey.  _ “Both of us are lucky men then, wouldn’t you agree?” _

Jaime cocks his head to the side, eyes back to the man. Loras’ smile is amused when he looks back at Jaime.

_ “You won’t marry her either.”  _

Before the loss of his hand, before The Riverlands, Jaime would never compare himself to the likes of Loras Tyrell or any other men that Cersei would have to endure. So certain was his belief of her love for him. But lately, after her rejection, after she went to him in his bedchamber at the White Sword Tower, he’s not so sure anymore.  _ She has only come to me when she wants something of me, otherwise I must be the one to go to her. Always. Always _ . The growing distance between them actually seems to stretch for miles while he watches her from afar.  _ Has it always been this way? Would she kill me in my sleep if I refused to do what she asked of me? _

Jaime smirks, although he doesn’t feel any glee. Perhaps the lad has a point.

Right at that moment, Brienne crosses his line of vision, walking towards the high table where The New Queen and The King are seated. 

Jaime’s muscles contract with tension, and he mutters an excuse to Loras Tyrell as he tries to approach the table as naturally as he can. But it’s impossible to get close enough without raising suspicion that he’s trying to eavesdrop.

Brienne looks big and awkward in front of Margaery and Joffrey, her weight shifting from one foot to the other while she talks quietly to them. 

He feels himself hyper alert, watching every face on the table, trying to read what words they could be possibly saying. Lady Olenna seems pleased with Brienne’s presence, and not once spares a glance at Jaime. Cersei asks her something, but he can’t make out her words either.

Finally,  _ finally,  _ Brienne bows and turns to leave, having paid her compliments and well wishes to the newly wed couple. Jaime feels like he can breath, and he roams his eyes through the crowd, pretending he wasn’t paying attention to what had been happening in front of the high table.

When his eyes land on Brienne again, she has her back to him once more, talking to someone much smaller standing in front of her.

Jaime’s heart stops when he realizes it’s Cersei.

There’s a smile on his sister’s face but that doesn’t fool him. There’s a tension around her mouth, and a spark in her gaze he recognizes all too well. Brienne turns around, and suddenly both women are staring at him. 

Jaime feels a rush of feelings that make him almost dizzy. Concern, hatred, fondness, want, longing, annoyance. 

He can’t tell which woman causes what. Only that all these emotions engage in a war within his chest in the few seconds green and blue eyes have him arrested. 

Then both women turn to look at each other, still talking quietly. But Brienne’ shoulders are too tense for the conversation to be anything but pleasant. 

He shifts his gaze to Cersei’s face, trying to read her lips. Her smile falls, and she doesn’t hide the contempt, disgust and  _ pity _ directed at Brienne. 

Jaime has had enough. 

He is about to move, but Brienne suddenly turns around, her back to The Queen, and locks her eyes with his. 

Her blue eyes are wide, shock and something resembling embarrassment reflected in her gaze. It feels as if neither of them can move, and he’s assaulted once more by a rush of feelings he doesn’t know how to categorize. 

Then she drops her gaze to her feet, walking quickly away from where Cersei still stands. Jaime knows his sister’s eyes are still on him, but it’s impossible to fight against the pull of his head following Brienne’s moviments. He catches himself in time before turning around completely to know where the wench is going, staring ahead, to the sea of guests in the feast. 

Cersei’s stare is burning a hole on the side of his face but he doesn’t turn to her. He doesn’t want to see whatever it is that she’s trying to tell him with her eyes. 

Finally, she seems to give up, and through the corner of his eyes he sees her turning around and walking back to the high table. 

Jaime swallows, eyes traveling around the people standing in hidden corners, trying to find Brienne. 

He needs to find her. 

He walks towards the general direction he thinks she went to, biting his tongue unless he asks every guest if they saw her. He thinks he sees her pale blonde hair turning towards the nearest garden on the right side, and he fastens his steps to catch up to her without breaking on a run.

When he finally sees her fully, she’s leaning on one of the balconies that face the ocean. No one is near where she is. Jaime approaches her slowly.

_ “Brienne”  _ he says, and when she turns to him, her eyes still reflect the same shock and embarrassment from before.  _ “You…has the Queen said something to upset you, my lady?” _

_ “Jaime…”  _ she says, but trails off, seeming lost for words. 

Before he can say anything else, a scream pulls their attention back to the people and the feast, Jaime turning around towards where the noise came from. Instinctively, his arm stretches to keep Brienne behind him.

He hears another cry. Someone shouts Joffrey’s name.

Then he and Brienne are both running, Jaime pulling and pushing people out of the way, and when he kneels beside Joffrey, his  _ king _ , it’s only to watch him die before his very eyes.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve read an article that states that the scene between Loras and Jaime didn’t exist in the original script by Germ, which means that it was probably added by D&D. Pretends to be shocked that they added a “twincest” moment to the episode lol. I reworked the scene to resemble more of Jaime and Loras relationship in the books after they come to an agreement about Brienne, also because fuck D&D and their weird fetish. So no jealous Larry here, and yes to Jaime warning Loras about what he might face if he agrees to marrying Cersei. Also a few scenes between Jaime and Brienne to show more of their bond, a little bit of sexual tension and feelings and some set up for Jaime sending Brienne away from KL not only in pursue of their quest, but also to protect her. 
> 
> Next chapter, it’s the Sept Scene. Finally I’ll be able to fix that damn mess.


End file.
